


Kinktober 10&11

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Kink, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Just two friends pushing each other's boundaries.TW for restraints, blood, knifeplay and cutting!
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Kudos: 27





	Kinktober 10&11

**Author's Note:**

> I remain behind on these prompts, sorry about that. Sometimes my brain just doesn't want to work! This is gratuitous for the most part lol, some of these will have more important plot points than others. 
> 
> Also, this is KINKtober, if you aren't into the following, please stop reading now!
> 
> TW for restraints, blood, knifeplay and cutting!
> 
> Days 10&11- Knife play/Restraints
> 
> Editing to add some amazing artwork done for me by Badgerthief! Thank you so much!! Check out her work on Tumblr and Instagram!

Knife Kink/Restraints

This is the kind of night Murdoc lives for. All the hard work, all the time spent away from the music scene was worth it for this party. Russel and Noodle have already left this album release party for Demon Days, but Murdoc is determined to make this day last as long as possible.

He’s already downed his body weight in rum, gotten several hand and blow jobs in dark corners of this night club and now he was railing two big, fat lines of the most pure cocaine he’s had in years. Wiping up the excess with his finger, he rubs it on his gums, shivering at the numbness in his face. He looks over to see 2D stagger toward him, he hadn’t seen the man all night, but he can see several bite marks and lipstick stains on his cheeks and neck.

He plops in the booth beside Murdoc, knowing that blown out look on his face. “You got anymore of that?” he points at the table where he’d just snorted from. Murdoc eyes 2D with suspicion, it isn’t like him to want any uppers, he usually sticks with the depressants, but this is a special occasion after all. If he wants to party, Murdoc Niccals is the man to ask.

He pulls the baggie back out of his pocket, shaking out a generous amount, excited about the prospect of doing blow with 2D. Cutting up another fat bump for himself, he cut a small for 2D. He’s seen him rail some of his pills just for a change of pace before, but he’s never witnessed him snort coke in all the years they’ve known each other. “Ladies first,” he says, passing 2D his rolled up 100. 2D gives him the finger before inhaling his share. “Don’t waste that,” Murdoc says, pointing at the excess dust. 2D padded it on his finger, instinctually rubbing it against his gums.

2D watches with intent as Murdoc expertly inhales a very large bump, his pupils responding right away. He wipes up the excess, looking over to see 2D staring at his actions with an intensity that surprises him, so he offers him the dust but 2D shakes his head. “Suit yourself,” he says, rubbing his finger into his mouth.  
The pair sit in the half-circle both, their heartbeats getting faster by the second, all their extremities going a little numb.

2D groans, “I hate this.”

“What’s to hate?” Murdoc shrugs. “Going numb and loving it.”

“You really like being void of anything substantial? Don’t you ever want to feel something?” 2D asks, rubbing his arms, surprised at the lack of sensation. Murdoc shakes his head.

  
“No, feelings are for idiots and I, sir, am no idiot.” He slumps back against the booth, relishing in the numbing drip at the back of his throat as his heart hammers away in his chest.

“Sometimes I like to feel too much,” 2D mumbles, unsure if he wanted Murdoc to hear him or not. He gazes out across the thinning crowd, a little disappointed that no one has come up to the booth to offer either one of them anymore favors.

“What you mean?” Murdoc’s leg is shaking, his heart racing, eyes wide.

“There was this one bird I was having it off with back at the fair, she liked to go behind the haunted house with me and asked me to cut her once while I fucked her.” Murdoc sits straight up at this confession, his ears at total attention. “After awhile she asked to cut me too.”

“And?”

“Wasn’t my favorite, but I didn’t hate it.”

“Is that why you’ve always got a knife on you now? Waiting for the next freak to come along and slice ya up?” 2D chugs the rest of his drink, Murdoc noting the tremor in his hand.

“Jesus, am I supposed to feel like my heart might explode?” He can’t tell if his heart is racing more from confessing that or the cocaine. This is a good reminder why he stays away from that stuff.

“Haw, haw, you better believe it. Means it’s good shit!” Slamming the rest of his whiskey down. He’s trying to move on from what he assumes is total word vomit on 2D’s behalf, but just thinking about him laying in the dirt shagging some skank while they cut each other with a switchblade is giving him a chub. “You got one on you right now?”

2D is second guessing his choice to confide that bit of information in Murdoc, wondering where this is going. He pulls it out of his pocket to show Murdoc, watching his eyes widen. “Why?” Taking it from him, Murdoc ponders pressing the button.

“How does it feel?” 2D is already loose and numb in his mouth, but now he’s about to panic wondering if his tongue is still there.

“I, uh,” he glances out over the party again, noting that everyone left is here to get as fucked up as possible, just like he and Murdoc. “Um, I’m not sure I can explain it.”

“I got stabbed in the leg once, I don’t remember enjoying that.” 2D can’t help but smile.

“We weren’t stabbing each other! Just small cuts, ya know?” Murdoc’s interest is already piqued, he presses the button, watching the blade pop out. He eyes it in the dim light, seeing 2D twitch. “You make me nervous with that.”

“In a good way?” 2D is already on the edge of a panic attack, not remembering a moment in his life that his heart was ever speeding this fast, his breath becoming ragged. Knowing now that Murdoc was interested in what he’s already experimented with was causing a deep seeded arousal in him, he feels so numb from top to bottom, he wonders if he’d feel pain at all.

He nods slow, Murdoc’s gaze now firmly on him. He’s experiencing tunnel vision, the only thing he can see are Murdoc’s mismatched eyes staring back at him. He sits back and pulls his belt off, passing it to 2D.

He takes it with reluctance, “Wha-?”

“You better tie my wrists up, I don’t want to punch you on accident if it hurts too much.” 2D’s mouth goes dry, the cotton mouth making it hard to form any coherent words. Murdoc holds his wrists out, holding them together for him, still clutching the blade in his fist.

“You want me-?”

“Yes, moron! Just do it before I change my bloody mind!” 2D is annoyed by the comfort he feels in Murdoc lashing out, but it’s enough to get him to move again. He wraps the worn leather strip around his wrists, tucking the end between his now bound wrists. Murdoc’s own breath was quickening, nervous over what he’s asking the guy he ran over with his car to do to him.

They continue to stare at each other, both of their chests now rising and falling from nerves and surprising arousal. “How’d you do it with the bird?” Murdoc asks, wanting the authentic experience. 2D looks over his shoulder at the party again, making sure no one was watching them.

He climbs onto Murdoc’s lap, feeling their growing arousals brush against each other. He jumps a little at the contact, but keeps his resolve, having never seen such pathetic desperation in his eyes before. He presses Murdoc’s hands up so they’re resting on his own chest, taking the blade from his hand.

“She’d, um, she’d ask me to snog her first,” his voice didn’t sound like his own, he’s already dissociated from this situation, feeling like he was watching himself from the other side of the room. Murdoc doesn’t say anything, so he leans in, pressing his lips against Murdoc’s chapped ones. Both of their mouths are horribly dry as they drag their tongues together.

2D slips his hands between them, tugging up on Murdoc’s shirt a little to expose his stomach. He pulls away from their kiss, but keeps his forehead against Murdoc’s. “Then she’d eventually take off her shirt,” he breathes, pressing his fingers against Murdoc’s skin, feeling him shudder. 2D puts his lips against Murdoc’s again, engaging him in a deep kiss as he presses the sharp edge onto Murdoc’s stomach. “And then,” he speaks into their kiss, “I’d press harder and harder until -“ Murdoc yelps as the blade cuts him, his balled up fists catching 2D on the chin.

The taller man’s head bobs backward, but he doesn’t leave Murdoc’s lap, knowing it was reactionary. “Fuck!” Murdoc says, pulling his hands back down to his chest. He gathers himself, feeling liquid slide down his skin. “And then what?” he asks, once the initial shock wares off, he wants to feel more. 2D is shaking more than he can control from being scared, nervous and aroused.

He can’t count on his fingers anymore the times he’s wanted to physically harm Murdoc, he just never expected it’d be like this. “I’d just do it again and again until she, well, you know.” Murdoc drags his eyes to 2D’s again, nodding.

“And would you?” He asks, the air thick between them as 2D nods.

“Every time,” he breathes. Murdoc nods again, shifting in his seat, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans. “Again?” Murdoc nods, the now warm, wet blade pressing a little higher until he feels a satisfying pop, the sharp edge splitting his skin, causing him to hiss as more warm liquid trickles out. 2D pulls it away, happy he didn’t get clocked in the chin again. On instinct, he presses his sweating palm against Murdoc’s hard-on, causing him to roll his hips into the contact.

“P-please,” Murdoc is begging, a new sound to 2D and one that he likes very much. He sets the blade beside them, using both hands to open Murdoc’s jeans, reaching into his boxers to pull his erection free, jerking it as pre-cum leaked out. Murdoc’s lips part in silent pleasure, letting his eyes close but only for a moment before making sure he kept his gaze on 2D’s. “What else?” he pants.

2D keeps his motion, grabbing the knife again. He leans back a little, pulling Murdoc’s shirt up a little higher, placing the blade back against his skin. “Some light slashing,” he says, pulling the edge across Murdoc’s stomach, the blade cutting a blood red line across green skin. Murdoc bucks his hips up into 2D’s fist, the sweat of his palm and the leaking precum making a decent lube, drawing a loud groan from Murdoc.

2D is entranced, his mind on the memory of Alicia writhing in the dirt behind the haunted house, his hands going off intuition. He slashes against Murdoc’s abdomen, his hand rubbing against the blood, smearing it absently against their skin. “More?” he asks, not wanting to incur Murdoc’s wrath if he overstays his welcome.

Murdoc nods, “press it in again.” 2D lets their foreheads press together again, trying to keep his hand as sturdy as possible against Murdoc’s wriggling. He takes a steadying breath, Murdoc braces himself as the blade pushes against him again, the satisfying pop as his skin splits open once more. He really can’t take anymore, his new wounds throbbing, his cock throbbing, his head swimming.

He tosses his arms around 2D’s neck, his bound wrists pulling his neck toward him, crashing their lips together in a sloppy, open mouth kiss just like the one they shared in Jamaica all those years ago. 2D tosses his blade away, not stopping his hand as Murdoc moves closer and closer to his end. “Stu, I, I-“ he tries between smooches but he can’t say anymore as semen juts out in thick ropes between their sweaty bodies. Murdoc cries out into 2D’s mouth, his body vibrating in a tumultuous cocktail of pain and arousal, riding out one of his life’s most intense orgasms.

2D wants to pull away, but can’t until Murdoc removes his arms from around his neck. 2D can feel seeping into his shirt, imaging there’s quite a mess between them. He can see blood trickling down Murdoc’s stomach still, his own aching hard-on just making him feel more confused about what just happened between them.

Murdoc is still trying to catch his breath. “Undo this, would you?” he asks, holding his wrists up. 2D unwraps the belt with shaking hands, pushing himself off of Murdoc’s lap, looking down at his sticky t-shirt.

Murdoc stands up, putting himself back together, uncaring of the blood and semen now all his stomach and shirt. “Uh, see ya later, Pot.” He scoots out of the booth, leaving 2D to experience his onset panic all alone.


End file.
